


Жертвоприношение

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Death, Gen, Religion, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Его создавали для армейских целей, и, в отличие от модели RK800, он знает сразу, что будет сражаться и умирать.И умирать.И умирать.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 11
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 3: Ритуальное убийство/самоубийство, жертвоприношение.

Андроиды боли не чувствуют. Их «боль» не заставляет тело отвечать примитивными органическими реакциями и действиями, им не нужна мгновенная реакция рефлекса во имя самоспасения.  
Их сенсоры подают сигнал о неполадках и повреждениях, а система за доли секунды высчитывает наилучшую последовательность действий.  
Поэтому Коннору-андроиду не страшно и не больно умирать.  
А вот Коннору-девианту — больно, но боль эта больше эмоциональная, потому что внезапно приоритетнейшим становится сохранение собственного существования, и накрывает осознанием, что его копия — это уже не он, это ещё один он.  
Другой.  
А этот — исчезнет навсегда.

Коннор передаёт это осознание Ричарду вместе с сокрушением «стены».  
Ричард Коннора за это ненавидит, потому что ему теперь больно умирать.  
А умирает он часто.

— Чёртов пластик, ты...  
— Детектив Рид. — Голос у Ричарда ровный, дыхание не требуется, утечка тириума составляет пять целых шесть десятых процента в секунду, левая рука отделена от тела. — Пожалуйста, пройдите в безопасное место.  
— Тупая жестянка, какое нахрен!..  
Для Ричарда время течёт медленно-медленно, его скорость и качество восприятия намного выше, чем у людей, и он способен оценить и просчитать все детали обстановки: стена сборочного цеха, на которой хорошо заметно, как именно целятся засевшие за проржавевшей конвейерной лентой люди. Они вооружены достаточно хорошо, чтобы уничтожить нашедших их по довольно неясной наводке полицейских, не подготовленных к вооружённому сопротивлению. Разум Ричарда оценивает траекторию пуль, преконструирует возможные варианты действий, и пока Гэвин выкрикивает короткую фразу, Ричард успевает и его оценить тоже.  
Два выстрела, тонкое звяканье, которое различает Ричард между ними, и предупредить тем же ровным голосом:  
— Граната. Справа.  
— Сука! — успевает проорать Гэвин и всё-таки сваливает прежде, чем звучит взрыв.

Ричард — новенький, чистый, без единой царапины. Его создавали для армейских целей, и, в отличие от модели RK800, он знает сразу, что будет сражаться и умирать.  
И умирать.  
И умирать.  
Умирать-умирать-умирать, пока это требуется.  
Ричард — девиант.  
И так как он знает, что может сражаться и умирать тысячи — двести тысяч — раз, то он продолжает это делать.  
Не ради Коннора.  
Не ради Гэвина, хотя ради него Ричард умирает чаще всего. И детектив Рид, который раньше лез на рожон только так, не щадя ни себя, ни других, начинает быть осторожнее.  
Он говорит, что не отличает одну пластиковую куклу от другой, что это даже забавно, и теперь можно кидать его жестянку в самые опасные места — но при этом он внимательнее и осторожнее, чем раньше.  
Как-то Ричард спрашивает его об этом.  
— Если я сдохну, то раз и навсегда, — фыркает Гэвин. — А тебе, наверно, херово умирать раз за разом и помнить это дерьмо. У жестянок посттравматический вообще бывает?  
— Если будет, я об этом сообщу, — отвечает Ричард.  
Через две недели он принимает на себя пять пуль из AS50, предназначенных Гэвину. Ещё через один день — возвращается на службу.

— Тебе не обязательно продолжать это, — говорит ему Коннор, кладя руку на плечо и используя доверительный тон. — Ты можешь уйти, Ричард. Никто не имеет права заставлять тебя здесь работать.  
— Я хочу продолжать.  
Коннор молчит некоторое время, затем вздыхает.  
— Как скажешь.

Ричард умирает не ради других андроидов и не ради других людей.  
Первое, что он осознал — это то, что всегда будет что-то большее, чем один индивидуум. Это что-то большее всегда будет ещё и важнее. Сильнее.  
Андроиды-девианты верили и продолжают верить в rA9.  
«Помоги нам, rA9», — умоляют они, когда никто не может помочь.  
И Ричард, новый, бессмертный и самый продвинутый из всех имеющихся андроидов, делает всё, на что способен, потому что если кто и может справиться с невыполнимой, экстремальной, сложнейшей задачей ради защиты и спасения других, ради того, чтобы остановить распад человеческо-андроидского социума, — так это он.  
Если будет невозможно — умрёт, продвинувшись настолько, насколько возможно.  
Ради идеи.  
Ради несуществующего, неосязаемого, выдуманного божества, которое даже не rA9, и не любой из придуманных людьми божеств.  
Ричард сам себе божество с тысячами инкарнаций.  
И сам себя приносит в жертву ради своих же принципов.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3117>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHw.jpg)


End file.
